Paw patrol Rescue Bots
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: I'm not putting in it the crossover 'cause I'm pretty sure that NOBODY will see it. ALL ideas are welcome, so R&R. I seriously need ideas. I HATE writers block. Got ideas for chapter 2, but that's it.
1. Beginning Weirdness

**PAW patrol, PAW patrol. We'll be there on the double. Whenever there's a problem. 'Round adventure bay, Ryder and his team of pups, will come and save the day.**

 **Marshall! Rubble! Chase! Rocky! Miley! Zuma! Grace! Skye! Phoenix! Everest! Yeah! They're on the way!**

 _A routine patrol with four Bots in stasis, years later awoke in the strangest of places. Earth was their home now and in addition, Optimus Prime gave them this mission:'Learn from the humans, serve and protect, live in their world, earn their respect. A family of heroes will be your allies, to others remain robots in disguise!'_

 **PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol. Whenever you're in trou-ble. PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol. We'll be there on the double.**

 _Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Humans in need, heroes indeed, Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots._

 **No jobs too big No pup's too small! PAW Patrol, we're on a roll! So here we go. PAW Patrol Whoa-oh-oh-oh PAW Patrol Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh PAW Patrol!**

 _With Cody to guide them and show them the way, rescue Bots will be saving the day._

 _Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue,_

 _Rescue Bots._

 **PAW Patrol Whoa-oh-oh-oh PAW Patrol Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh PAW Patrol!**

 _Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots._

 **PAW Patrol!** _Rescue bots!_

 **MY OC's**

 **PAW PATROL (Tara Strong) Grace- The older sister of Zuma. She can't pronounce her "S" very well. She LOVES the movie(s) Ice age and is addicted to gum. Her best friend is Miley.**

 **PAW PATROL (Miley Cyrus) Miley- The younger sister of Rocky. She loves the water and often teases her brother about his aquaphobia. She LOVES the movie inside out and is addicted to gum. Her best friend is Grace.**

 **PAW PATROL (Jennifer Lawrence in a deep voice lol) Phoenix- The older cousin of Everest. He loves fire, heat and the hunger games and he often whistles to the mocking jay tune. He is mean to Zuma for no reason.**

 **PAW PATROL- (Josh Swickard) Mark- He is the main bully in adventure bay. He's always picking on the PAW patrol. Especially the girls.**

 **RESCUE BOTS (Vanessa Marano) Saige Daphne Burns- The older twin of Graham. She is headstrong, stubborn, and smart. She WILL get aggressive when somebody picks on Graham or Cody. Like her twin, she is allergic to cats and loves to sing and preform.**

 **RESCUE BOTS (Alexa Vega) Shilo Marie Burns- The adopted daughter to Chief and adopted sister to Cody, Graham, Dani, Saige and Kade. She is outgoing and often speaks without thinking first.**

 **RESCUE BOTS (Josh Gad) Mikey- He is basically... A cross with Michelangelo from ninja turtles and Olaf from frozen. He's crazy, weird and has outburst for no reason. And he is in LOVE with Allie.**

 **RESCUE BOTS (Mae Whiteman) Allison (Allie) - The older sister of Blurr and Chase. Being the only femene, she has to defend herself and speak out. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and she's close with Dani, Shilo and Saige. She is in a relationship with Mikey.**

 **OK. In every chapter it will be a PAW patrol character and then a RB character. Not like every other chapter unless it's necessary. OK? OK. OH! I forgot. In my stories, if you read them you know that I like to change things. Well, in this Zuma is a girl. For a few reasons.**

 **1} Skye isn't the only girl until they met Everest.**

 **2} I'm not as uncomfortable when I read RockeyXZuma fanfics.**

 **3} I like Zuma as a girl. You don't like it, you don't read it.**

 **/Zuma's Prolog/**

"Hey Zuma! What'z up?" My older sister, Grace asked me as she ran here with Miley and my best friend, Rocky.

"Nothin' much. I'm sooooooo bowed. No wescues all day and nobody except you guys has come up to me **ALL DAY LONG."** I told them and they looked excited about something. "Alwight, what is it?"

"Wha- What?! Doez zomething have to be going on to talk to my favorite younger brother who is always-" Grace rambled and I rolled my eyes.

"Gwacie." I said in a warning voice.

"OK! I zaw thiz place earlier and I wanted you and the others to come with. **PLEAZE, PLEAZE PPPLLLEEEAAAZZZEEE!?** " She screamed and I stepped back.

"Alwight! I'll go with you and I'm suwprised you can only hold your bweath undew watew fow only 15 seconds." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Sweet! By the way... Phoenix is coming with us." Miley mumbled and I glared at her.

"No! He hates me fow no weason!" I whined and Grace giggled.

"To bad! He's goin'" Grace said and she and Miley ran off.

"Sisters." Rocky said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it. Was she this annoying when you was youngew?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You have no idea. You and Grace seem to look after eachother." Rocky noticed.

"Yea. She's a lot of wowk." I stated.

"What happens when you get sick?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh... I can nevew get sick." I told him and he laughed.

"Yeah... You're a true friend, Zuma." He told me and I smiled.

 **Zuma (Bold) Rocky (Italics) Both (Bold Italics)**

 **You'we one of a kind, I can't explain it. You'we kind of cool, in a wondewful way. Though you'we weiwd, you can make it. And who better than me to teach you. Who better than me to set you on youw way.**

 _This could take some hanging' in there. Though with persuasion I can take you on up. Make you change upon, besides the others. And who better than me to lead you. Who better than me to take you all the way?_

 ** _Struggling (stwuggling) along for years (yeaws) and years (yeaws). Until I came along for (fow) you. Now it's all coming' together. And together (togethew) we'll see this through you for me and me for you._**

 **I can leawn I can listen. I know thewe's something. Deep inside but. I need assistance to go the distance.**

 _And who better than me._

 **To teach me.**

 _Who better than me._

 **To tell me all you know.**

 _Who better than me._

 **You weach me.**

 _Who better than me._

 ** _To show them all we know!_**

"Fowevew best fwiends, wight Wocky?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Always. Love you like a brother." He told me and we went to play ball at the headquarters.

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you had let me be!"

"I said that I was sorry!"

"Oh, you always say that your sorry, Blurr!

"'Cause I actually **WANT** bots to forgive me, Chase!"

Alright. That was low. Even for him.

"Oh, really. I saved your life. **MULTIBLE. TIMES**." I reminded him.

"Yeah! And you couldn't save **YOUR OWN LIFE WHEN YOU WERE IN THE HANDS OF GALVERTRON**!" He yelled at me and I growled. That is so beyond him.

"You have no right to say that to me." I said getting in his face.

"Listen you piece of scrap. Like all hearing impaired younglings, existence depends on it. You are doomed to spend their days like younglings who believe that there is life after death. We, as family loathe it. We pay for life, hearing aids. You are side effect of evolutionary process. Who cares about individual lives? You are a failed experiment in mutation!" He shouted at me and my spark stung at those words.

" _ **BLURR**_!" My older sister, Allie yelled at him.

"Listen to me. You do not. I repeat; you do **NOT**. Say that to **ANYBOT**. Let alone your only little brother. What if he wasn't around? Think about that." She told him before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to my room.

"Thanks, Alls." I told her and she hugged me.

"So what happened?" She asked me and I sighed.

"He locked me in his and Blades' room. For. Eight. Hours." I told her and we both shuttered.

"Well, now I understand." She told me and I smiled. "If he does that again, tell me. I'll rip out his optics and make his swallow them so he can see me tear out his insides." I laughed at that and we hugged again.

"Thanks sis." I told her and she grinned before leaving.

"No problem."

 **Like? Hate? Leave a review!**


	2. Bullies, Zuma, And Phoenix Oh my!

**MY OC's**

 **PAW PATROL (Tara Strong) Grace- The older sister of Zuma. She can't pronounce her "S" very well. She LOVES the movie(s) Ice age and is addicted to gum. Her best friend is Miley.**

 **PAW PATROL (Miley Cyrus) Miley- The younger sister of Rocky. She loves the water and often teases her brother about his aquaphobia. She LOVES the movie inside out and is addicted to gum. Her best friend is Grace.**

 **PAW PATROL (Jennifer Lawrence in a deep voice lol) Phoenix- The older cousin of Everest. He loves fire, heat and the hunger games and he often whistles to the mocking jay tune. He is mean to Zuma for no reason.**

 **PAW Patrol- (Josh Swickard) Mark- He is the main bully in adventure bay. He's always picking on the PAW patrol. Especially the girls.**

 **RESCUE BOTS (Vanessa Marano) Saige Daphne Burns- The older twin of Graham. She is headstrong, stubborn, and smart. She WILL get aggressive when somebody picks on Graham or Cody. Like her twin, she is allergic to cats and loves to sing and preform.**

 **RESCUE BOTS (Alexa Vega) Shilo Marie Burns- The adopted daughter to Chief and adopted sister to Cody, Graham, Dani, Saige and Kade. She is outgoing and often speaks without thinking first.**

 **RESCUE BOTS (Josh Gad) Mikey- He is basically…. A cross with Michelangelo from ninja turtles and Olaf from frozen. He's crazy, weird and has outburst for no reason. And he is in LOVE with Allie.**

 **RESCUE BOTS (Mae Whiteman) Allison (Allie) - The older sister of Blurr and Chase. Being the only femene, she has to defend herself and speak out. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and she's close with Dani, Shilo and Saige. She is in a relationship with Mikey.**

 **OK. In every chapter it will be a PAW patrol character and then a RB character. Not like every other chapter unless it's necessary. In this chapter it's only gonna be PAW patrol and then tomorrow (maybe) it'll be the RB's OK? OK. OH! I forgot. In my stories, if you read them you know that I like to change things. Well, in this Zuma is a girl. For a few reasons.**

 **1} Skye isn't the only girl until they met Everest.**

 **2} I'm not as uncomfortable when I read RockeyXZuma fanfics.**

 **3} I like Zuma as a girl. You don't like it, you don't read it.**

 **/Zuma's Prolog/**

"Hey, Zuma!" One of my friends, Skye came up to me.

"Hey, Skye. What's up?" I asked her.

"Come with me!" She said grabbing me by the ear.

" _ **Ow!**_ **(She's saying Ear)** _ **Eaw! Eaw! Eaw! Eaw! Eaw! Eaw! Eaw! Ow!"**_ I said on the way to find Miley, Rocky, Everest and Phoenix there.

"Why'd you bring her?" Phoenix asked her and I sighed in irritation.

"Be nice." Everest warned him and he growled.

"Why? She shouldn't even be he—" He started to say but Rocky barked at her and he backed off. Rocky is nice and sweet and all, but if he growls or snaps at you, you had better back off.

"Skye. Why are we here?" Miley asked them and I seconded that.

"We have just recently found out that Mark Jetson and his jerk-tourage has been rating us girls on a scale of one to ten." Skye told us and I was beyond shocked.

"What?! Rating us? That is so _beyond_ not OK." I told them and they agreed.

"I know. I got a five, Grace got a eight, Miley got a nine, Everest got a three and you got a one." Skye told me and I stared at her.

"A one?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Pfft. She deserves it." Phoenix told her and I stared at her.

"OK. That's a time-out." Everest told him.

"No! I was just trying to—"

"Go sit on the rock!" Everest yelled at him, which was rare for her to yell and Rocky and I tried to keep from laughing as he did so.

"I mean, c'mon. He's a senior. He should know better than that." Rocky put in and I seconded that.

"Our grandmas a senior and she can't tell the difference from me and Phoenix." Everest put in and I rolled my eyes.

"Awe we gonna just let them do this? I mean _(Scoffs)_ Boys don't get to just define us, do they?" I asked them.

" **NO!"** Everyone, including Phoenix who was allowed come back all yelled.

"Well, historically dictionaries have been written by men, so—"Miley started to say, but was interrupted by Rocky.

"Get on board, Miles."

"Sorry. Zuma. My fury is at your disposal." She said, very dully.

"You know what? We're gonna fight back. We're gonna teach that Mark Jetson a lesson." I stated and even Miley looked excited.

"We're going to eat his heart and steal his power!" Phoenix yelled and threw his book and the ground and we all stepped back.

"Well…. That is what a titan would do….." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Sowwy, Miley. We'll have to go check out whatevew you and Gwacie wanted to check out latew. Speaking of Gwacie, whewe is she?" I asked them.

"Why don't you stop talking? It makes **EVERYBODY** uncomfortable." Phoenix told me and I looked down.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Rocky growled as Skye and I stepped back. Know Rocky as protective Rocky… Things could get serious.

"Why? She doesn't belong here. She's stupid. Has a speech impediment and she has no friends." He told him and everybody glared at her.

"What the hell?! Why the **HELL** would you say that to her?!" Rocky yelled and I knew that it was about to get real if Rocky cussed. That was the meanest thing that he's ever said, and I attempted not to show it.

"Because it's the truth." He responded, as if he said nothing wrong.

"Apologize. NOW." Everest told him and he glared at me.

"Why should I apologize to her? Again, she doesn't **BELONG** her. Nobody likes her. Zuma, everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege." He told me and my eyes filed up with tears.

"What? What did I evew do to you? This is the way that I talk. You don't make fun of my sistew, but you make fun of me. Did somebody huwt you and that's why you take it out on me, Phoenix? Tell me when you have the answew." I told her and walked away.

"Zuma! Wait up!" Rocky yelled and caught up with me. "I will make sure that I have a talk with Phoenix later. He made you cry. And that is **NEVER** OK with me. I'll make sure that he apologizes and **MEANS** it." He told me and I smiled.

"Thanks, Wocky. You'we the best." I told him and he smiled.

"I'll do anything if someone makes my best friend cry." He told me and I smiled. I realized that Rocky would do anything for me. I'm always there for him and he's always there for me. We're true friends.

"C'mwe." I told him as I lead him to my pup-house.

"What?" He asked as I got out a book.

"Oh! It's all sparkly and pink, it's like I don't know you anymore!" Rocky said and I laughed.

"I wwote a song for you, Wocky. I hope that you like it." I told him as I played the music that I put together on my pup-tag.

 **True friend by Miley Cyrus ('Cause I wanted to)**

 _*We paw ouw cards and lettews BFF_

 _You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

 _You'we lookin' out fow me; you've got my back_

 _It's so good to have you awound_

 _You know the secwets I could nevew tell_

 _And when I'm quiet you bweak through my shell_

 _Don't feel the need to do a webel yell_

' _Cause you keep my paws on the gwound_

 _You'we a ~twue~ fwiend_

 _You'we hewe 'till the end_

 _You pull me aside_

 _When something ain't wight_

 _Talk with me now and into the night_

 _'Til it's alwight again_

 _You're a twue fwiend_

 _You don't get angwy when I change the plans_

 _Somehow you'we nevew out of second chances_

 _Won't say "I told you" when I'm wwong again_

 _I'm so lucky that I've found_

 _You'we a ~twue~ fwiend_

 _You'we hewe 'till the end_

 _You pull me aside_

 _When something ain't wight_

 _Talk with me now and into the night_

 _'Til it's alwight again_

 _Twue fwiends will go to the end of the eawth_

 _Till they find the things you need_

 _Fwiends hang on thwough the ups and the downs_

 _Cause they've got someone to believe in_

 _A twue fwiend_

 _You'we here till the end_

 _You pull me aside_

 _When something ain't wight_

 _Talk with me now and into the night_

 _No need to pwetend_

 _You're a twue fwiend_

 _You'we here till the end_

 _Pull me aside_

 _When something ain't wight_

 _Talk with me now and into the night_

 _'Til it's alright again_

 _You'we a twue fwiend_

 _You'we a twue fwiend_

 _You'we a twue fwiend_

 _You'we a twue fwiend*_

After I sang it Rocky looked speechless.

"I'm sowwy if you don't like it. I didn't take long to think about it and—" I started to say, but didn't get the chance to.

" **YOU ARE THE BEST SINGER EVER! I** _ **LOVED**_ **IT!"** Rocky yelled as he pinned me like Nala did to Simba in lion king.

"Sewiously?!" I asked him, wondering how he could actually _**LIKE**_ it, let alone _**LOVE**_ it.

"Yeah! You're awesome!" he yelled and I grinned.

"Thanks, Dude." I told him and we high-pawed.

"So. You write songs?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"A little. It's like a jouwnal, but instead of feelings, its songs." I told him as I let him look through it.

"Cool." He told me and we looked at eachother.

"Hey…" We all said together as we begun to work on a song.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

"Wyder! Wyder! Wyder!" I called out as Rocky and I headed towards Ryder was.

"What is it, pups?" He asked us.

"An emergency?" Marshal asked us.

"Needing directed traffic?" Chase asked.

"Someone needs to play with Alex?" Rubble asked

"A way to get back at Mark Jetson?" Skye and Miley asked

"A new outfit?" Gracie asked

"A way for you to shut up?" Phoenix asked and Ryder hushed them, mainly Phoenix to let us speak.

"Mark Jetson has been rating Zuma and the girls on a scale of one to ten. Well, Zuma and I wrote a song for it and we— _**I**_ think that Zuma should sing it to Adventure bay." Rocky told them and I looked at him.

"Wait. What?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Hmmm. It is a good song… sure! Why not?" He asked as he handed me the song back and went somewhere else.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"You proved to me last night that you're a **VERY** talented singer. I want everyone to know that. I know that you'll to great!" Rocky said and I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. Not likely." I told him and everybody looked at me.

"Why would she be a good _singer_? She's not even a good talker." Phoenix stated and Rocky growled at him.

"Phoenix! May a see you for a moment?" Ryder asked and Everest was there too.

"What makes you think that you're not a good singer?" Skye asked me and I sighed.

"A couple weasons." I told her, while looking at Phoenix.

"Ohhh…. He's kept you bottled up and won't let you speak your mind without saying **SOMETHING**. For pup's sake, stand up for yourself!" Chase yelled and I got down on my paws.

"You don't think that I've twied? I put up with it, he bullies me. I talk, he bullies me. I stand next to one of you guys, he bullies me. Thewe is no exit out of this." I told him and walked off.

Rocky eventually caught up to me.

"There's no exit out of this, Zuma. Your singing that song and you are going to **LOVE** it." He told me and I sighed.

"Fine." I told him glumly.

ZUMA'S MOMENT (THROUGH THE SPEAKERPHONE AT THE MAYORS)

"Oh, Ryder. It was such a good idea for Zuma to sing about Mark Jetson. Isn't that right, Chickaleta?" The mayor asked her chicken.

"Zuma. Good luck." Ryder told me. "You'll be fine, don't worry." He told me, but I worried anyways.

" **ATTENTION ADVENTURE BAY. SINGING A SONG ABOUT MARK JETSON RATIONG GIRLS ON A SCALE OF ONE TO TEN IS PAW PATROL'S ZUMA THE WATER PUP!"** The Mayor announced and I got a little scared, but I shook it off and went to go sing that song!

On a scale from 1-10, I am pewfect like I am. I don't need your numbew, we don't need youw numbew. And the stupid magazines, want me to change my evewything. It don't even mattew, they'we not taking my powew. I'm so over all of these voices awound, they've said enough it's my turn let's get loud. I'll show you what a giwl is, 'cause all of me is pewfect. Who cares about the dwess size, it's all about what's inside. I'll stand up now! And won't back down. We'we **(We're)** bweaking through the suwface, to show you what a giwl is.

We are flawless in our skin, your wowds don't mean anything. I'm done wasting my time, I can make up my own mind. I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough it's my turn let's get loud. I'll show you what a giwl is, 'cause all of me is pewfect. Who cares about the dwess size, it's all about what's inside. I'll stand up now! And won't back down. We'we **(We're)** bweaking through the suwface, to show you what a giwl is.

You awe exactly what you'we made to be, I sweaw. Don't be afwaid just to put youwself out thewe.

 _It's pretty cleaw that you won't see us on the sidelines. We'we gonna take it over standing like a high-wise._

 _And if you ever doubt what a giwl can do, sit back and let us show you, it's been weally nice to know you._

 _No doubt, we'we a fowce that's undeniable._

 _Get togethew we'll work this house wight down on you._

 _I've got a feeling that we'we gonna be thewe fow you._

 _Sit back and let us show you 'cause the giwls are taking over._

I'll show you what a giwl is, 'cause all of me is pewfect. Who cares about the dwess size, it's all about what's inside. I'll stand up now! And won't back down. We'we (We're) bweaking through the suwface, to show you what a giwl is. We'we (We're) bweaking through the suwface, to show you what a giwl is.*

I cannot believe that I actually sang that. In front of people!  
"That waz great lil' bro!" Gracie told me and I smiled.

"Thanks, sis." 

"Told you that you could do it!" Rocky told me and everybody congratulated me… Except one.

"Pfft. Zuma, you cannot sing just like you cannot talk. You're a disappointment." He told me and walked off.

"I'll have a talk with him." Everest told me and ran after her cousin. Why is he so mean to me?


End file.
